Sonic Next Generation: Black Arm Hybrid Playdate
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: During a mission, Shadow and Rouge ends up encountering a foe they haven't seen in years. To make matters worse, he ends up meeting their daughter. Luckily, Shadow is able to save her from the Darlking and his Dark arms.


In a large forest, there is a clearing that is surrounded by trees has a waterfall. The water goes down from a large cliff and lands at a large lake around 24 feet around, and connected to a river. The clearing is very peaceful, almost nothing can disturb it. However, a loud hovering sound appears to reveal a G.U.N ship. The ship descends from the sky and lands gently on the ground. When the ship lands on the ground, the engine shuts off and the hatch opens up. The hatch lands to form a ramp. Walking out of the ship are three G.U.N soldiers. Along with with a large red, black and yellow color robot named Omega.

Omega scan the area and says, "The area is secured, no signs of the strange energy."

Andrews says, "Okay, then let's start with the investigation."

Andrews along with four other G.U.N soldiers walk out along with Shadow and Rogue of Team Dark. Rouge is holding their baby, Crystal.

Rouge sighs happily, "It sure is a very nice day. Nothing's beats going on a mission."

"Except when we're forced to bring our daughter with us," Shadow says.

"I don't see why, it's just an investigation mission. I'm sure it's alright that Crystal comes with us," Rouge says.

She then looks at her baby, "Right my little gemstone."

The baby smiles and giggles.

"The only reason why we had to bring her along because we couldn't find anyone to watch her. Everyone else was busy with work, missions, and with their own kids," Shadow says.

"I think it will be nice to spend our time with our little girl," Rouge says.

Rouge then presents Crystal to Shadow. Shadow simply takes her in his arms and looks at her. Crystal rubs her head against Shadow's patch of white fur on his chest.

She happily says, "Da."

Shadow softly smiles and says, "I guess you're right. We didn't have time to spend time with her lately."

"Plus, we can show her how mommy and daddy work," Rouge says.

"I guess, but we need to keep an eye on her so she doesn't get herself in trouble," Shadow says.

"Don't worry, I'm well prepared," Rouge says, showing a smirk on her face.

Sometime later, Team Dark and G.U.N soldiers walk deep into the woods. Rouge has baby Crystal in a baby carrier that is buckled from her back. Little Crystal looks around with curiosity and with a smile on her face.

"Remind me again why we had to go deep in the woods?" Rouge asks.

"G.U.N had picked up some strange energy coming from a forest distance away from New Mobotropolis and we need to investigate," Shadow says.

"That's correct, we're not sure what it is, but it seems to be a huge amount of it," Cooper says.

Then Andrew asks, "Remind me why you had to bring your kid to this mission."

"Shadow and Rouge failed to acquire a sitter and so the puny hybrid is accompany us on our mission," Omega answers.

"She may be a hybrid, but she isn't that puny," Rouge sterny says.

"However, fact is true, she has hedgehog, bat, and Black Arm D.N.A," Omega says.

"We're well aware of that fact," Shadow mutters.

"Speaking of D.N.A, do you think she might gain Chaos Control," Cooper asks.

"It's very likely, but for now, let's us focus on the mission while Rouge and I also focus on our baby," Shadow says.

Crystal calls out, "Da."

Rouge walks over, "Aww, isn't she a sweetheart!"

"She is. Come on, we're wasting time," Shadow says.

Shadow, Rouge, and G.U.N walk in the deep forest for some time now. So far, they haven't been able to find anything.

Suddenly, Omega says, "I am detecting a familiar energy in this direction."

Then turns to the right and pointed his robotic fingers in the same direction. Shadow firmly glares at the direction and wonder if the source is coming from there.

Shadow passes Rouge the little girl," Stay here. I'll be back."

Shadow walks down the direction Omega is pointing to. He walks past the trees and bushes to reach a large opening. Shadow is shocked to see what is behind the trees.

Rouge walks over, "Shadow is something wrong?"

Rouge looks ahead and becomes shocked to see a large field of blue and red colored trees with some spikes on it. On the trees are red fruits. It's like someone has planted an orchard. The G.U.N soldiers come over and are also shocked to see the trees as well.

Andrews asks, "So is this the source of the strange readings?"

"Why do those trees look familiar?" Rouge asks, and places Crystal on the ground.

"I know how. Those are the plants that the Black Arms use. The suck the life on the planet to create those fruits," Shadow says.

Then says in a bitter tone, "Which means Eclipse is around here."

"Eclipse? But he and his Dark Arms haven't been seen in years," Rouge says, shocked.

"I know. That was worries me. With these strange plants around here, it means that Eclipse and his Dark Arms must be close by," Shadow says.

Unknown to Shadow and Rouge little Crystal flaps her cute little wings and begins to fly to the plant out of curiosity. Crystal then lands on the ground and touches the trunk of the trees.

Crystal happily say, "Ba."

Then pats on the trees with her hand. At the same time, Shadow and Rouge discuss about the situation.

"So in any case, it's probably best you stay at the ship with Crystal where she'll be safe from Eclipse. I don't want him to see her," Shadow says.

"I suppose, he's bound to meet her someday," Rouge says.

"I like it if he doesn't see her at all," Shadow says, sounding bitter.

Shadow looks around, "On that note, where is Crystal?"

Rouge looks down and gasps in shock to see her little baby has disappeared. Shadow and Rouge look around for her to see where could she have gone.

Rouge looks up in shock, "There she is."

Shadow turns his and shocked to see that Crystal is patting on the trunk of one of the Black Arm plants without a care in the world. Shadow teleports himself behind Crystal and picks her up in his arms.

Shadow calmly says, "No Crystal, you can't get near those plants. They're not safe for you."

Crystal leans her head against her father's chest, "Da."

Shadow sighs, "Oh well, guess you'll understand when you get older. Now, let's get you back to the ship."

Shadow then begins to head back to Rouge and teleports himself and his family to the ship. Unknown to Shadow and Rouge a pair of glowing yellow eyes has been watching them and shows a sinister yellow jagged teeth smile.

At the ship, Crystal has fallen asleep in her baby carrier. Rouge is sitting next to her to see the baby peacefully asleep.

"Now, make sure you both stay in the ship and inform me if someone comes snooping around," Shadow says.

"Don't worry I will, and I'll make sure no one wakes up our little sleepy gem," Rouge says.

"Okay. I'll try to be back as soon as I can," Shadow says and teleports himself away.

Rouge sighs and looks to see the baby happily asleep. Rogue then picks the carrier up and walk it in one of the rooms on the ship. Rouge then places the carrier on the ground and see the baby continues to sleep.

Rouge smiles, "Be a good girl. I'll only be gone for a minute to fix your bottle."

She leans to the baby and gives it a soft kiss. Then she leaves the room as the baby continues to sleep peacefully.

Outside of the ship, with the hatch down, everything seems peaceful. However, one large figure and four little ones sneak onboard. Then the four small figures head off in one direction of the ship while the larger figure takes the other.

I'm the room, Crystal is still asleep I'm her little bed. Suddenly. The door opens and then closes again. Just then, four small creatures look around and notices the little. They curiously head toward the little bed to see the baby hedgehog sleeping. Suddenly, the baby wakes up. Baby Crystal walks up to see four creatures.

A cub snapped alien with a glowing mouth, three eyes, and four small tentacles. An eel like alien with cyan blue glowing eyes with mouth and sharp teeth, and a fine on its head and jaw. An eighth note alien with two thin feet, and a glowing magenta eye and mouth. Finally, tan shrunk in eagle alien with three glowing red eyes and a mouth.

The baby sees the four creatures and begin to smile. She then tries to stand up, but falls out of her little bed and sits up. She the. Uses her hand to touch the ground and allow herself to sit up. Crystal then walks to the cube alien and pats him on the head.

She happily say, "Ba."

Then she begins to giggle. The cube alien likes it so it allows her to pat its head. The eel alien coils around the baby, causing her to laugh. Then the note alien uses its fin to tickle her. The baby then pats the note alien on its head. The eagle like alien flaps its small wings. Seeing it the little baby tries to do the same, but falls to the ground. She then begins to play with the four little aliens.

In the hall of the ship, Rouge walks down the hall to fetch herself something for herself and the baby to eat.

Rouge sighs and says to herself, "I hope Shadow will come back soon. I'm worried as much as he is about Eclipse being in the area."

Then thinks, "If he finds out Shadow actually has a daughter, this can turn ugly."

"Well Rouge, it's been a long time since I last saw you," A sinister voice says.

Rouge gasps in shock and quickly turns around to see someone she hasn't seen in years. An alien a little shorter than shadow with dark blue skin and red stripes and other red parts with sharp claws and black eyes with glowing yellow pupils. He has is back leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

Rouge angrily says, "Eclipse!"

"So you do remember. It has been a long time since I last saw you back on this floating island," The alien says.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge demands.

"Oh nothing that you should be worrying about. I was just curious," Eclipse answers with a smirk on his face.

Rouge crosses her arms annoyed, "What do you mean by that?"

"I just thought I should pay a little visit to that little offspring of yours and Shadow. Crystal, was it?" Eclipse remakes.

"Fat chance! Shadow and I are not going to allow you to take a foot close to her! Now, I suggest you get our, or I'll do it by force!" Rouge says with rage.

Eclipse smirks, "We'll see about that."

The next moment, Eclipse disappears in a flash of light. Rouge is shocked and is looking around to see where he has gone, unaware that he is standing behind her. Before Rouge can react, Eclipse grabs the back of her neck with his clawed hand and sends some kind of energy that knocks her out in seconds. Eclipse let's Rouge go and allows her to falls to the floor.

"Got one taken care of. Now, to see this offspring of Shadow," Eclipse says.

In the room, the little aliens continue to play with Crystal. Crystal flies along along with the red glowing alien, and gently lands on the ground. The baby then climbs on to the round one and rubs her with her head. The next moment, the two fall over and the baby hedgehog rolls like a ball. The doors to the room open and closes. Baby Crystal rolls towards the door, but bumps into something and lands on her back. She looks up to see the Darkling staring down at her. Crystal looks at the alien with a confused look. To her, Eclipse looks almost like her daddy.

Crystal waves her hand and says, "Ba!"

Eclipse simply shows a smirk on his face. He can tell this is Shadow's kid, and he can feel the Black Arm's blood within her.

Back in the forest, Shadow and the other G.U.N soldiers are trying to find the Darkling and his minions. They search all over, but aren't able to find him. Suddenly, Shadow has a strange feeling in his chest.

Shadow clutches his chest, "What is this feeling? Like something isn't right?"

Shadow suddenly feels a strange pain his head. For a split second, he can see Baby Crystal with the Dark Arms gathered around her, and Eclipse kneeling down towards her. The vision disappears caspjsing Shadow to gasp.

"Crystal. Rouge," Shadow thinks shocked.

Before the G.U.N soldiers notice, Shadow uses Chaos Control and disappears in the blink of an eye.

In the room, Eclipse attempts to picks the little hedgehog up, but before he can, Shadow appears and spin dashes him to the wall. Eclipse glares angrily to see Shadow lands on the ground besides the baby hedgehog.

"Of course, you had to show up. It's been a long time, has it Shadow," Eclipse angrily says.

"It has been, Eclipse. I'm not going to allow you to hurt her, not while I'm around," Shadow says, full of rage.

Eclipse chuckles with a smirk, "Don't worry, I wasn't going to hurt your little offspring. I must admit, I am rather surprised that you become together with that bat and finding out you have a little hybrid like her. I must say, I find this Crystal, interesting."

Shadow picks Crystal up and holds her close to him. Crystal doesn't mind and snuggles to her father's fur chest.

"You seem a bit tense, Shadow. I do not plan to hurt her. However, I can sense the Black Arm that flows through her veins. She might grow up to be as powerful as you are," Eclispe says.

Shadow narrows his eyes with a dark glare. He doesn't like the way Eclipse is talking.

"I'll be seeing you and your little offspring some other time," Eclipse says.

In a flash of light, Eclipse and his Dark Arms has disappeared. Shadow sighs in relief to see him and his minions gone and his daughter is safe.

Time has gone by and the G.U.N ship is making its way back to Headquarters. In the room, Rouge is sitting in bed while Crystal is sleeping next to her.

"Are you okay, Rouge?" Shadow asks.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad Crystal is safe, but we also have a problem," Rouge says.

"I know. Eclipse knows of her existence. What's more, he can tell the Black Arm blood is in Crystal's D.N.A. He might try to wait until she is older or try to capture while we're not around," Shadow says.

Rouge picks up the sleeping baby and hugs in concern.

"I promise Rouge. I won't let Eclipse take her. Not now, not ever," Shadow says.

"I know you will, but I know Eclipse will not make this easy for us. And know that Crystal will handle herself when she grows up," Rouge says.

Shadow then places his hand on the baby's head.

He softly smile, "I think she will. We'll be there for her in anyway we can. I know that someday, she'll grow up to be a strong hedgehog."

"Like you big guy," Rouge says with a smirk.

Shadow huffs, "Very funny."

Rouge grins to see a Shadow's reaction. Shadow crosses his arms with a pout, but seeing the baby sleeping, he can't help but show a small smile on his face. The baby continues to sleep happily as the family heads back to G.U.N Headquarters.


End file.
